


The Prince and the Runaway

by Moonlightmile77123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18 year old Yuri Plisetsky, 21 year old Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternative Universe- Felines, Asian Golden Cat Yuuri, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Leopard Yuri, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Panther Otabek, Panther Victor, Smut, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmile77123/pseuds/Moonlightmile77123
Summary: Yuri was always pressured into finding a mate by his overbearing parents, Yuuri and Victor. His parents are also the Kings of their Kingdom, Nalance. They are known for being quite peaceful with the surrounding kingdoms, but they refuse to do business with Ligion. After getting notice of how they treat anyone who is different, Nalance has been a safe refuge for those escaping the horrid behavior. And among those refugees was Otabek.





	1. Damn Parents

"Damn Yuuri and Victor! If they wanted someone to open the gates, why didn't they tell a servant to do it!? That's what they are there for!" Yuri muttered to himself angrily, as he rushed through the underground tunnels. He pulled a part of his hair behind his ear, to keep most of it out of his face. This was the fastest Yuri could go without shifting into his leopard form, and ,God knew, he wasn't going to do that in front of everyone. Nalance had two main tunnels under the kingdom, that then, parted into smaller holes. They were made for faster transportation only, like if you had to run some errands in a short amount of time. But of course, today, everyone and their mother decided to travel by tunnel. And Yuri was absolutely sure that he rubbed elbows with everyone there.Yuri squeezed through the middle but the amount of people made him wish he just went through the town. So many times did he want to yell at the idiots that moved too slowly or were just stopped in the middle, talking. When Yuri finally made it to the hole that led to the front gate, his face was washed with relief. He walked up the sloping tunnel, seeing the front gate and small shops near by. He brushed his pants off, as if physically saying that he could finally breathe. The gate was enormous. The brick wall gave into the tall black, iron bars, intricate welding lined the top of the gate. The Nalance emblem was in the center of each barred door- a lion, with the sun behind him, and a lioness, with the moon behind her, facing each other. A couple of yards outside of the gate was the smaller gate that was kept closed, for the most part. Yuri searched for Georgi, who controlled the opening and closing of the gate. He finally came upon the man, walking from the outhouse to his position at the gate.

"Georgi, Kings Yuuri and Victor said they received a memo from the tower that there was another group that was outside the walls. Open them up," Yuri told him, as Georgi was reaching to take off his hat. He hated calling Yuuri and Victor formally, if he could, he would just call them the two idiots but, outside of the castle walls he had to act respectable. 

"Ah, right away Prince Yuri," Georgi nodded and swiftly placed the hat atop his head after slightly bowing. 

Yuri watched as a rumble erupted among the guards at the gate. Dust rose as the group shuffled to the metal chains, pulling them until the gates were open. Yuri stood back against the castle wall as a crowd formed in front of the gate. They probably knew it would be more refugees, as this was the third group in a month. The other two were groups of about 30 people. Not all of them stayed though. Most of them would stay here until they recovered from their injuries and then traveled again to find somewhere to settle down. The ones who do stay, though, are kept at the castle until further house arrangements are made. A chatter broke out among the crowd. Soon they were all making way as the doors were fully opened. No one came at first. It took time for the smaller gates to open, the ones further out from the main gate. But once it opened, maybe about 40 people came wondering through. Most were in rags, barely holding up their dirt covered body. The group said nothing, even as the villagers told them that they are welcomed. Yuri looked up at the sky, was it going to rain? Yuri waited until everyone entered before turning from the gate, although he acted annoyed with his parents and the town, he didn't want any danger coming in. Guards were telling the refugees to go to the castle, where they would find food and shelter. 

Yuri stood from the wall and contemplated the best route to get home. Deciding against taking the tunnel back, Yuri walked the empty streets of his village to get back home. It definitely took longer than he'd hoped but he thought it was better than getting pushed up against everyone. Along the way, he passed by an old man, selling apples and pears in front of his house. It looked as if he could not walk easily by the way he clung to his walking stick. Yuri stopped at his little shop, insisting that the man stay seated. He talked with the man and found out that his wife was was in the house making dinner for the two of them. He said that their daughter doesn't live too far from here. Yuri casually smiled as the old man told him his life story, not minding the time spent. He probably didn't have many people to talk to. From there, he bought four apples and three pears, giving the man more than he owed. 

When he got back to the castle, no one was outside, which meant that the refugees had already gotten in and the excitement of new people had already settled with the usual crowd that followed. They were usually there talking about who came in and letting them know which way to go. Mostly the part about talking about who just came in, though. Gossip in this town spread like a wildfire. He greeted the guards standing outside the gate with a grunt and a small wave. Yuri noticed that Mila was guarding the door to the castle, along with another soldier, and threw her an apple as he walked by, without saying another word. Mila, now a guard, was found wondering the forests, seeking shelter. She wasn't from Ligion though, as most of the refugees were, she was just lost and she found a home here. Mila actually lived in the castle, too. Victor and Yuuri had her start as a babysitter, much to Yuri's dissatisfaction, but he took a liking to her, and so did the kings. So they let her stay close and live with them. 

As Yuri made his way to his room, he could hear the dining hall filled with chatter and clinking dishes. By this time, they have probably been showered and given new clothes. He knew that both Yuuri and Victor would be there, greeting the new comers and letting them know that they are safe here. They had said it to Yuri, after all. Yuri came to Nalance when he was just five years old- his mother had suffered major wounds and only just made it to the gate when she died. They tried to save her but it had been too late, the only thing keeping her alive was her motherhood. Yuuri and Victor took in Yuri and adopted him as their son. It was hard dealing with him at first, they would admit, but once they came to fully understand Yuri's personality and the way he showed that he cared, well, they couldn't live without him. Yuri was glad that they had told him about his mother though, he appreciated the fact that they weren't trying to hide his past. He made his was into the hall, stopping at the door to search for his parents. He found them standing next to a table filled with people. The couple were known for being friendly with everyone but the way they openly touched each other made Yuri want to vomit. He knew, though, when Victor started to touch Yuuri's fur that he needed to go and break it up. 

Everyone had a triangle patch of fur on their forehead, starting at their hairline and ended at the tip of their nose. Yuuri's patch was a toffee brown, with creamy highlights and black shadows along the edge of the patch. Victor's patch was pure white, and often coveted. People used to send him notes asking if he would give them some, of course it was rare to touch a white panther's fur, and it would grow back but that was just sick. A fur patch was purely intimate. Well, that and a tail, but it was just common decency to keep your tail covered. Especially for those like Yuri, who never shifted into his leopard form in front of anyone. Yuuri and Victor had seen him as a leopard but that was before, when his transformations were uncontrollable. 

"Hey!" Yuri demanded them to stop their love fest as they turned to look at him. 

"Ah! Yuri!" Victor exclaimed as he pulled Yuuri to the front of the table.

"Everyone! This is our son, Prince Yuri!" Yuri heard a whisper in his ear to smile but instead he gave a small wave. The crowd looked at him and said their formal greetings before focusing on eating again. Yuri didn't mind though, at least the attention wasn't on him for long. He placed the apples on the table, for the guests, and turned back to Victor and Yuuri, who were already back in each other's arms. 

"Jeez, do you guys always have to suffocate ea-" Yuri let out his frustration, suddenly smelling rain, again, and something else. He took a big inhale.

"What is that smell?" He asked them.

"What smell?" Yuuri took a whiff, "Oh, do you mean the soup? It smells good! We have some more if you want."

"No, you idiot! Something else!" Yuri noticed that the sent had gotten stronger.

Victor gasped and forced an embarrassed smile to the guests, "Yuri! You shouldn't be so mean to these people! They've been out in the woods for days!" Victor exclaimed, softly hitting Yuri's shoulder as if that would discipline him enough.

"Never mind! You obviously don't smell it!" Yuri exhaled and started to walk back out the hall doors. And instantly, Yuuri and Victor looked at each other. If they couldn't smell it, than it only meant one thing. They squealed in excitement before turning to address the people, "Please, if you are still hungry, there is more than enough soup for everyone!" Yuuri smiled and many refugees stood up to get in line for more soup. 

~~~

That night, Yuri couldn't help but wonder what that smell was. He smelled it again, when the refugees were being taken to their temporary accommodation. Yuri decided that he would look into it more the next day. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his patch. His was a yellow tan with orange and black rosettes randomly set across his forehead. He touched it softly, he felt... uncomfortable touching it. It was usually used as a means to receive pleasure. Often, when Yuuri and Victor thought they were alone, they would lean their foreheads together, and they would purr in a result, but of course, Yuri was there to break it up. He looked at his tail, cautiously wrapped around his body, as it was hidden under his shirt. He stroked the fur at the tip of his tail and shivered. He always hated that his tail was extra sensitive. It would make him react to even the most unintentional touches. He hated it. He was touching his patch when he was hit with that smell again. It was faint but Yuri could not ignore the fact that it was there- and gradually getting stronger. He threw on his button up shirt, only doing the bottom half before he cracked the door open. He was blasted with the strong smell. And he didn't mind it at all, in fact he wanted to smell it more. 

He couldn't see anyone from where he was peeking out from so he opened his door wide, stepping out of his room to look for the smell. The corridor was empty but he could smell it. It was right there! It was so close, he could feel it! He jogged down the hallway, to where it seemed the smell was radiating from. He knew he was nearing the hall were the refugees slept. As he turned the corner, he practically collided with it. And it turned out to be a man. Yuri and and man both stepped back from each other, but they were staring. Yuri's eyes never left the man's. Who was he? And why did he smell like that? The man glanced down at Yuri's bare chest and suddenly he felt hot. Why was he feeling hot? So many questions were running through Yuri's head but they were all silenced when the man said, "I was looking for the bathroom."

Yuri continued to stare. Did this man really just speak to him? What did he say? His voice was so smooth. Where is the bathroom?

"Uh, through there," Yuri pointed to a door on his left, still amazed that this man had talked to him.

"Right, t-thanks," the man looked at the door and reluctantly walked to it. He looked back and smiled "I'm Otabek."

"Yuri," he responded, still frozen in place. Otabek walked through the door. Yuri turned around and started to walk back to his room, still feeling in a daze. What the fuck just happened? Yuri asked himself as he entered his door. What the FUCK just happened?! He repeated as he leaned against his door. Yuri fell to his bed and crawled under the covers. Before he fell asleep, he took off his shirt and covered his face with it- the cloth still heavily smelled of him. Of Otabek.


	2. Damn Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is tasked with a job that requires a little bit of help.

"Mates?! What do you mean mates?!" Yuri yelled at his parents. They were sitting at the study, Victor had a book in his hand. Yuri had just told them about about the smell and the brief encounter last night. He omitted the part where Otabek said his name, because who knew what Yuuri and Victor would do if they knew his name. 

"Well, yeah if you say that you smelled that, then he is your mate. To me, Victor smells like vanilla and sugar!" Yuuri swooned and leaned against Victor's shoulder. Victor smiled at him.

"You smell like pumpkin and cinnamon!" Victor responded as he put his book down and rubbed his forehead against Yuuri's. They both emitted soft purrs. Yuri made a vomiting noise and pretended to stick a finger in his mouth. 

"Jesus! Can you old geezer stop acting like you only ever think about eating each other?!" Both Yuuri and Victor turned red at this. 

"But that's how you feel with your mate. All you want to do is-" Yuuri was cut off.

"If you are going to say something disgusting, I swear to God!" Yuri interrupted him to make sure that his virgin ears stay virgin. 

"I was going to say -think about them," Yuuri laughed. 

"That's just as bad!" Yuri exclaimed as he walked to the door, "I don't want a mate!"

Just then, he saw the refugees pass by, they were being shown the castle and the village. Yuri spotted Otabek quickly and he couldn't ignore the way that Otabek's eyes showed... hurt? He felt guilty. Was he the reason that Otabek was hurt? What was worse was that Otabek didn't even turn to look at him. A sudden lug in his chest made him break from his trance and walk back to his room. Damn it! How did he manage to mess up something that had barely just started. And getting this new information made him question things even more! What did he smell like? Did Otabek like it? Why did he feel so guilty? And why the fuck was all this making him feel so insecure? 

Yuri went into his room. He had only felt like this when he found out about his mother, questioning his identity. It was a tough time for him, but he was still glad it happened. The only thing that would stop all the thoughts swimming in his head was turning into his leopard form. He shut and locked his door, stripping from his vest and button up. He let his tail wiggle free from its confines as he pulled down his trousers and underwear. Yuri brushed his fingers against the patch on his thighs. He wasn't sure if anyone else had those, but Yuuri and Victor hadn't mentioned it when he was younger so he figured it was normal. When he was bare from any clothes, he started his transformation. It used to be painful but, as he got older, it was a easier. 

When he opened his eyes, he was on all fours. The white fur of his toes stuck out under his tan body. In the corner, was a sort of loft hanging over the room. Yuuri and Victor also had one in their room, theirs was a fluffy white color with leaves and branches making a canopy. Yuri's looked more tree like and had thick long branches extending from the main platform that he liked to lay on. There were vines and leaves hanging from the roof to form a curtain-like hideaway. He jumped onto the platform, about seven feet from the floor. Yuri could feel each muscle stretch tight from the leap. He adjusted himself behind the vines and laid down. His front paws were hanging out from the platform and leaning against one of the branches. The rest of his body was stretched out in the cave, there was plenty of room to spare but his long legs felt nice in the cool air. Yuri rested his head against his front paws and let his nose poke out from the curtain. He shut his eyes, just for a moment.

He woke up to a knock on his door and the heavy scent.

"Yuri?" He heard Victor's soft voice on the other side of the door. He growled as he jumped from the cave. He turned back into his human form, threw on his clothes, and opened the door.

"What?" Yuri's face instantly turned red when he saw Victor and Otabek standing on the other side. Victor was carrying a basket filled with flowers, paper, and smooth stones to hold it down. 

"Were you-" Victor was cut off. He saw the way that the vines on the platform were parted in the middle. 

"No! I was not!" Yuri blurted. He wouldn't have growled that loudly if he knew that Otabek would be out here. 

"Well, anyway, I need you to go inform everyone about a ball we will host in two weeks!" Victor smiled and held out the basket for Yuri to take. He took it. 

"Why are we having a ball?" he asked, but he actually wanted to ask why Otabek was here. They were both casually glancing at each other.

"Oh, to celebrate our new arrivals, of course!!" Victor responded.

"But we didn't have one last time," Yuri countered.

Victor gave him a forced smile that Yuri swore could cut someone, "It's to celebrate our new arrivals!"

Yuri took that as his cue not to ask any more.

"Take Otabek with you, he seemed eager to get out and about," Yuri guessed that Otabek wanted out and away from him. 

"Okay," Yuri turned to look at Otabek for the second time since they had met. Like really look at him, last night had been too much of a blur to really soak in the details- like the fact that Otabek's patch was pitch black. Yuri couldn't tell if Otabek looked relieved or happy, his stoic face was hard to read but he noticed a small tug at his lips. Yuri nodded towards the hallway and they both started walking down the corridor. 

The air was tense between both of them. Neither of them wanted to talk first. What was there to say? Hi, I'm your mate? Well, maybe that wouldn't be that bad- Yuri's thoughts were cut off by Otabek's smooth voice.

"What was that thing in your room?" Otabek asked, inquiring about the hide-away. Maybe he had never seen one of those before.

"It's a platform, for, you know, when I change," Yuri hated how hesitant he sounded. What happened to his natural sting and wit?

"Oh, is that what you were doing before we came-" Yuri pretended not to hear that as he asked a question of his own. They turned down the hallway that led to the castle's front gates.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Most of the refugees came in a family, but it was not unusual that a person was shunned from their own family, forcing them to come alone.

"No, I'm here with my sister and mother. My sister was injured though, so I was hoping we would be able to stop by the infirmary?" Otabek sort of asked as they approached the stone bridge that connected the castle to the village. He didn't seem to mind the sudden change in subject, or if he did, he didn't mention it.

"Of course," Yuri looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and smelling the air. Now that Otabek was so close to him, the smell of rain had never been stronger. But there was something else, Yuri didn't know what it was but it made his mouth water. He quickly opened his eyes when he felt as if he would get lost in another trance and a heat start in his chest. He glanced at Otabek from the corner of his eye and was surprised to find that Otabek was already staring at him. A blush coated his cheeks, but he wiped it away when they neared the guards at the end of the bridge. 

He greeted them with the same grunt and wave as the day before. When they neared the village, Yuri held out the basket for Otabek to hold. He took it happily, while Yuri took out the first sheet of paper and flower and handed it to a couple walking past them.

"You are invited to King Yuuri and King Victor's ball," he said emotionless to each person that was handed the paper. When they left the town square they went to the houses, it was Yuri's duty to know everyone's name and where they lived. He skipped the houses that belonged to the people he had seen at the shops. Yuri placed the flower in the center of the invitation and rolled it up. He set the tube in front of the door and rested a stone on top of it. The evening continued like this, barely any conversation happened between the two but neither of them minded. For Yuri, just walking next to Otabek was enough. 

When they finished their rounds, Yuri let Otabek know that they would go to the infirmary. Thankfully, it was close to the castle so they could easily head there on their way back. Yuri saw Otabek's face turn gloomy when they neared the hospital. 

"What is your sister's name?" Yuri asked as they neared the receptionist. 

"Aisha, Aisha Altin, " Otabek responded, he was desperate to find out information about his sister. When they entered the kingdom, they whisked her to the hospital. Yuri told the nurse Aisha's name and they immediately took them through hallways. The infirmary was busy, probably due to the injured refugees entering the land. They were stopped in front of a white curtain. Yuri saw Otabek take a deep breath before he pulled open the sheet. Yuri almost felt the pain radiate from Otabek. On the white bed was Aisha, stitches from a large wound were seen across her cheek. Her right arm was bent in a sling and her left leg was in a splint. A bandage was wrapped around her head covering a gash on her patch. Patches were difficult to sew up, the only safe way was to use apply a salve in heavy coats but those were very costly. 

Otabek pulled up a chair and sat next to his sister, taking her good, but scratched up, arm into his hands. Yuri stayed standing beside the nurse who brought them there. 

"We've done the best we can. Everything should be healed in a few weeks but her patch..." He trailed off. 

"What? What is wrong with her patch?" Otabek asked the nurse. It saddened Yuri to see how despondent Otabek had become, but it was completely understandable.

"It was torn, and with a injury that large, it is too dangerous to stitch it back up. The only solution would be to use a salve," The nurse said. Otabek stared back at his sister, he knew how expensive those could be. If only he could get a job here, than maybe he could pay for it. 

"We'll get it," Yuri determined. 

Both the nurse and Otabek looked at him.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked. Yuri kept his eyes on Otabek's own.

"Of course. What ever she needs, I'll pay for it," Yuri finally turned back to the nurse and nodded his head.

"Okay, Prince Yuri," the nurse slightly bowed and wrote notes onto his papers before walking back down the hall. 

Otabek stayed staring at Yuri- he noticed that the smell of rain had gotten stronger in the time that they were there and it made Yuri want to gravitate to Otabek. He would feel himself be pulled into Otabek's direction. And now that they were alone, it was difficult to snap back into reality. 

"Thank you, Prince Yuri," Otabek stood up from his chair and neared Yuri. His hand reached out to grasp Yuri's. At first Yuri was hesitant, not sure if he should touch Otabek, because who knew what would happen after that. Contemplating, Yuri placed his hand into Otabek's, just giving a light squeeze. He was still very on edge about this whole mate thing. He knew that it was real and that one day, he would meet his mate but he never really wanted to. He wasn't sure there would be anyone whose presence he could tolerate for more than a couple of hours. 

Yuri made a sour face at the title, "Just Yuri is fine."

Otabek smiled and brought Yuri's hand to his lips, "Okay, Yuri," Otabek gave a peck to the back of Yuri's hand. He was left speechless and heavily blushing. The soft feeling of Otabek's lips on his hand made the fur on his patches and tail tingle. He hated the fact that he was so easily responsive, but he loved the feeling. He retracted his hand and asked Otabek if he was ready to go. They idly walked back to the castle.

The two stopped at Yuri's door. 

"Thank you, Yuri, seriously. And I will get a job here and pay you back as soon as possible," Otabek thanked as Yuri opened the door to his room. 

"Really, that isn't necessary. It's the least I could do for-" Yuri stopped himself, he almost said it. 

"Your mate?" Otabek finished smirking at the way Yuri's cheeks blushed.

"I was going to say- for someone in need," Yuri snipped as he squinted his eyes at Otabek. Otabek laughed and Yuri's chest started to feel hot again. 

"What, are you telling me that you don't feel it?" Otabek snickered, leaning closer to Yuri's doorway. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Yuri denied, "Anyway, goodnight!" he finished in a slam of his door. Damn Otabek for thinking that he can just say that word! Damn him for making Yuri feel like this! 

"Goodnight, Yura," Otabek called from the other side of the door. Yuri growled at that. How dare Otabek think that he can just come here with his pretty face and nice muscles and his soothing voice and call Yuri a nickname!!

The heat in Yuri chest was starting hurt him. He felt so hot but the type of hot that makes you burn, not sweat. He started to take his shirt off, as an attempt to cool himself off. Fuck this heat! Otabek's smell was still very much present on his clothes and in the air. Yuri marched to the door, opening it wide. He saw Otabek's lean form, walking back.

"Otabek!" Yuri fought the urge to run and jump on him but his sense was slowly leaving him. Otabek turned around, he turned rigid, whether it was because of his scent that was heavy with sexual desire or because of the fact that Yuri didn't have a shirt on, Yuri wasn't sure. 

"Get Yuuri and Victor!" He yelled as he suddenly swung his door shut before he did anything else more embarrassing. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes before turning into his leopard form. He jumped up onto his platform and hid completely in the cool air of the cavern. He tried his best to relax and sleep but the unbearable heat had him on his back wiggling. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. And the smell was back. The sweet smell of his mate. Otabek. He heard his door open and he rolled onto his stomach, watching carefully from his perch who was coming in. First he saw Victor. 

"Yuri?" Victor glanced down at the discarded pile of clothes on the floor. He knew, then that Yuri was in his den. 

"Yuri, it's okay, you just have to relax. Yuuri had the same thing. You're going through heat, it starts when you meet your mate. Do you want Yuuri to come in?" Yuri was starting to hate all the smells that were entering his room. He didn't want Victor or Yuuri, he wanted his mate. He growled from his perch. Victor sighed and left, Yuuri slowly walked in. Yuri could smell the nerves coming off of him. 

"Yuri, how are you feeling?" he got a growl in response, "Listen, I know what you are going through, I wish we could've talked about it earlier, but...," Yuuri held his hands in front of himself. That was something he hadn't seen him do since they told Yuri about his mother. 

"Your body just wants to mate, Otabek said he'd be willing to help but I don't think it would be a good idea right now. It comes in waves so when you get out of this one, we can discuss it properly," Yuuri walked back to the door.

"Otabek," he heard Yuuri call and he lifted his head. Yuri stuck his nose out of the vines. Otabek entered the room, along with Victor. Yuri stood up in the cave, his front body was now sticking out of the curtain. His front paws were lowered on branches, in a way that made him ready to pounce. Yuri purred, feeling his tail swirl behind him. Otabek stared, so obviously, as if he was hypnotized. Victor pat his shoulder to snap him out of it but was met with a hiss and purring sound mixed together. Yuri was no longer crouched but standing up fully.

"Give it to him Otabek!" Yuuri nudged. Otabek wanted to give it to him, but he settled with the original plan. Otabek removed his button up and Yuri purred in excitement. He remembered about the two in his room that weren't his mate and hissed at them. Yuuri and Victor turned around as Otabek also took off his pants, and was just left in his underwear-which didn't aid in hiding his hard penis. He got as close as he could with the branches getting in the way. Yuri went further down the branch and leaned down to meet Otabek's forehead. He nuzzled into Otabek's patch, moving his tail as he smelled Otabek releasing more scent. Otabek reached up and caressed the side of Yuri's face, feeling the strong muscles of his mate's jaw. He pulled away and tossed the clothes onto the branches before patting his head one more time. The couple turned back around and Otabek followed them out the door. Instantly, Yuri leaped from the branches, to try and catch up to his mate but the door shut before he could get out. Otabek changed into the clothes that had been waiting for him outside the door, when he heard a painful cry from inside the room. He turned to Yuuri and Victor, his face clearly showing his worry.

"We can't do anything about it now, his heat would cloud his judgement. The sent on your clothes should be enough for now," Yuuri sighed, "I would suggest that you stay as far away from this room as possible. We will let you know when Yuri is okay," he assured. Otabek nodded and headed back to the room that he was sharing with his mother, now that he was soft again, to tell her about the news with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know of what you think! This chapter was fun to write, however it's hard to explain how a leopard growl sounds like! I'm going to try and post regular chapters about this size.


	3. Damn Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decide how to deal with Yuri's unpredictable heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh definitely smut. This is a smut warning! Also a reminder that in the book, Yuri is 18 and Otabek is 21! This chapter took a majority of the day so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for leaving kudos and please let me know what you think!

Yuri awoke in his human form, naked, covered in Otabek's clothes and something slimy. His sheets were tangled at the floor of his bed. What the fuck?! Yuri attempted to sit up but a sharp pain shot through his lower back. Oh, my God! Yuri thought. He lifted Otabek's pants from his chest, white smudges stained the khaki colored cloth and Yuri was horrified. What the hell happened?! He slowly attempted to sit up again, trying to soothe out the pain in his back. To his left was Otabek's, equally as stained, white button up. No. He couldn't have slept with Otabek. Right?! There was, however, a faint smell of Otabek... and Victor and Yuuri. They will probably know what happened. Yuri blushed as he thought that maybe Yuuri and Victor walked in on them... gross!

Yuri put on some underwear and a robe. He decided that before he met with anyone, he needed to clean himself off. Yuri walked to the wash rooms and took his time cleaning his body. When he was almost done, he wondered if he should clean "down there". He cleaned his dick as usual, but then he let the water drip a little lower. He brought the wash cloth between his thighs and rubbed his hole.

"A-ah," Yuri moaned at the soreness. He blushed even though he knew no one else was there. Yuri let the water run down his back and onto where his fingers were touching himself. He was brought out of his trance when he heard the cabinet room door open. His face turned a deep red as he pulled on his robe and his underwear. Just when he finished pulling up his underwear, someone walked into the washroom. 

"Oh, Prince Yuri! I apologize for the interruption!" The man said. Yuri could only guess that it was one of the refugees.

"I was leaving anyway," He said to the man as he walked past him, not trying to sound as snobby as it came out. His blush calmed a bit but it was still evident. He walked into the cabinet room and drew his clothes from a cubby. When he was dressed he made his was to his room to drop off his robe, and then to Victor and Yuuri's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Victor called. Yuri walked in, his face hung in embarrassment. 

"Yuri! Are you okay?" Victor ran up to him, lifting his arms and checking his face for any signs of damage. 

"Stop touching me!" Yuri shoved Victor hands off. Yuuri rushed to the both of them.

"Listen, I just want to know what happened last night. Did Otabek and I..." Yuri's face turned red again.

"What? Nononono! That did not happen!" Victor waved his hands, dismissing the thought from Yuri's head. 

"Yuri, last night you started your heat. The weird thing though, is that you didn't have any of the usual signs that lead up to it," Yuuri pursed his lips. 

"When I started my heat, I was nesting-" Yuuri began but was interrupted by Victor.

"Oh, yeah. I would find my trash and clothes in Yuuri's things and in between our sheets. It was crazy!" Victor laughed, but was met by a stern looking Yuuri.

"Crazy good, though! I thought it was the cutest thing ever!" Victor attempted to fix what came out wrong. 

"But why did I have Otabek's clothes?" Yuri quieted at the thought that he would have to return it, and how would he clean it?

"Oh, Otabek knew you would need help to get through your first heat, so that it wouldn't be as painful. So he gave you his clothes. Nothing else happened, though," Yuuri smiled, "Speaking of which, we should probably let him know you are okay. He was very worried last night."

Yuri face palmed, Otabek took off his clothes and Yuri doesn't even remember that?

"Why can't I remember what happened?" Yuri asked, it was a valid question, specifically why was his ass so sore?

"That usually only happens during the first couple days of your heat. You loose a lot of sense when you go into heat. Usually by the third day, you should remember things." Yuuri explained.

"Wait, this takes days?! How long?!" Yuri was horrified, this pain and uncontrollable urge to have his way with Otabek was going to take days?! Yuuri smiled sadly at his son. 

"Yeah, usually seven days, but trust me," Yuuri winked, "they get better when you have more control." Victor looked at Yuuri with a devilish grin.

"EW, EW, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT KIND OF STUFF!!" Yuri yelled, shutting his eyes tight and covering his ears. Victor laughed at his son's reaction but reached to uncover his ears. 

"We really do need to talk about what is going to happen during your heat though. Being by yourself can be painful, especially knowing that your mate is in the same building. But we also know that you are an adult and if you want Otabek to be with you, then we have to settle that before you go into heat again," Victor knew how hard it was, not being able to be there for your mate while they are in heat. When Yuuri goes in heat, they usually take a week off, not going out of the castle, but sometimes they run out of something they need and Victor has to go out of the room to get it. Even though Yuuri could be corridors away, Victor can still feel his cries of loneliness. 

"Wait, how did you know that _Otabek_ was my mate?" Yuri paused for a second.

"Are you kidding me? You almost attacked Victor when he barely touched him!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Can I just talk to Otabek by myself?" Yuri didn't want to go through another painful night but he wasn't quite sure how Otabek was going to fit into the plan. 

"Yeah, okay. But just let us know what the plan is before you feel your heat coming on again," Yuuri agreed. He understood how embarrassing talking about something so intimate could be. 

Yuri walked back to the door of the study, "Thanks, but if you guys ever talk to me about your heat again, I will slap you!!" Both Yuuri and Victor laughed in response as Yuri left to find Otabek.

The guest hall was the same as the rest, but the rooms were much smaller. It wasn't hard to find Otabek, he just needed to follow the calming smell. Yuri stopped at a door that radiated with Otabek's scent and something like anxiety. The smell of stress started to make Yuri worry. He was about to knock on the door when I flew open.

"Yuri," Otabek searched Yuri's face for any sign of harm. 

"Hey Otabek, this is your room, huh?" Yuri smiled, his face tinged with red.

"Uh, yeah come on in. My mom is still at breakfast, I couldn't eat so," Otabek explained. This was really awkward. Partly because Yuri doesn't remember what Otabek looked like when he took off his shirt, but mostly because he wants to find out. Yuri shook his head and tried to keep it clear.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, I would've brought them but I don't know if washing them would be enough," Yuri cringed in embarrassment and when he looked up Otabek just took a large gulp. 

"That's fine," Otabek steered away from Yuri's eye contact. He took his hand instead and led them to a small round table next to the door. 

"I- um, I don't really remember what happened last night," Yuri admitted. Otabek let out a barely audible sigh.

"Well, you told me to go and get Prince Yuuri and Prince Victor...," Otabek explained to him everything, even about when they rubbed fur together. 

Yuri took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. Otabek had seen him as his feline form? A moment like that was special and he ruined it all with his stupid heat. Not to mention that it was the first time Otabek touched him like that. And he wouldn't even remember that?!

"Damn heat, went and fucked everything up!" Yuri sighed into his hands. 

"Not everything," Otabek chuckled, "Unpredictable timing is all."

"Horrible timing!" Yuri exclaimed. He suddenly felt his hand being pulled from his face. Otabek laced their fingers together.

"So, what do you want to do?" Otabek put out the vague question but Yuri knew he was talking about his heat. 

"I don't know..." Yuri confessed. He'd been thinking about that since he left Yuuri and Victor's study. He wanted Otabek to be there but he also didn't want anything to happen if he wouldn't remember it. 

"Could you... be there with me?" Yuri asked nervously.

"You want me to?" Otabek looked into Yuri's eyes, "It's okay if you don't feel ready for it."

"I don't know if I'll be ready for much, but if you are just there, so that I can smell you easier,maybe it will help" Yuri thought that he wouldn't be ready for sex, but maybe cuddling will help ease it out. 

"Yeah, okay, I'll be there for you," Otabek smiled.

"But don't touch me, other than hugging. I don't know if I would be able to handle more than that," Yuri thought for a second, "Would it be okay if I touched you?" God, this was so embarrassing for him. Did he seriously say that out loud?! His face turned red. And what would Otabek think after he saw him like that? So desperate and unashamed? 

"If you think that would help you, then it's okay with me. But you seriously, don't have to," Otabek reassured.

"Okay," Yuri smiled, "I have to go tell Yuuri and Victor then. Can you meet me in my room?" 

"Yeah, I'll just have to let my mom know not to wait up for me," Otabek followed Yuri out the door and they each went their separate ways.

Yuri didn't go much into detail with the plan when he warned Yuuri and Victor that Otabek would be with him for the next heat. Victor told him that having his mate there should reduce the amount of time Yuri will be in heat. Yuuri let him know that they would send food and water to their door to keep them hydrated and fed. When in heat, it is easy to forget that eating and being hydrated is needed in order to stay active. They would also send buckets with water and washrags because not keeping clean could lead to an infection.

When Yuri neared his room, he saw Otabek sat, waiting in front of his door with a sack in hand. The sight made Yuri chuckle. Otabek stood up and moved out of the way for Yuri to open the door.

"You could've gone in," Yuri smiled as he opened the door. As he walked in, he remembered that everything from last night was not cleaned up. Otabek strolled in behind him, the smell of his mate coming undone overcame him. Especially the sight of the room, and, God, Otabek's clothes on his bed were completely destroyed. And Otabek loved it. He walked to the bed but Yuri beat him there and quickly picked up Otabek's clothes, hiding it against his chest.

"I'll clean these later," Yuri nervously laughed as he threw it into his closet. Yuri, walked back into the room and pulled off the bed's sheets. The fact that he was in a break in his heat was something that he wanted to take advantage of. He threw them into his closet hamper and grabbed clean sheets for the bed. Otabek helped him pull on the sheets and picked up some clothes that was strewn across the room. Yuri informed Otabek about the food, water, and washrags that should be awaiting them outside the door when they needed it. 

"What's in the bag?" Yuri asked, when they finished cleaning up a bit.

"Oh, last night, Victor told me about somethings that I would need if you were to ask me for help," Otabek disclosed.

"Wait, you mean, Yuuri and Victor planned this last night?" Yuri inquired.

"Well that may be possible," Otabek laughed. 

"I'm going to kick their asses!" Yuri clenched his fists. Otabek noticed and went to grab his hand. It was starting to get dark. 

"Come on, you said now we just have to wait for it, right? Let's go to sleep," He led Yuri to the bed and they separated to go onto opposite sides. Otabek took off his shirt, but kept his pants on, and crawled under the sheets. His long black tail slightly swaying, seeming free and happy. He stayed on his side as Yuri crawled into bed fully clothed. The fact that his mate was in bed next to him had already set the heat in his chest into motion. They both fell asleep relatively quickly.

~~~

Otabek woke up to to soft mewling coming from the other side of the bed and a wet feeling on his hand. He turned to look at Yuri. He swore he almost came just from the sight, not to mention the smell. It was Yuri in his human form, one hand pulling at his own swollen cock, sticking out from his pants, and his other had holding Otabek's fingers in his mouth. 

"Yuri," Otabek gasped, Yuri turned to look at his mate, his pupils dilated and colored with a green that he hadn't seen before, but the way he was sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue and starring up at Otabek with his big eyes made him start to grow hard. Yuri purred, the same way that he had before. Without saying a word, Yuri discarded his pants and underwear, leaving his thigh patches and tail exposed. He quickly jumped on top of Otabek, straddling him. It took all in him to not touch Yuri, this was a lot harder than he expected. He let Yuri continue to suck on his fingers as he kept his other arm on his chest. 

Yuri looked down at him, "Touch me, Otabek," he said, rocking against Otabek's growing member. Yuri's back was arched as he moved the hand on his leaking dick to his nipples.

"I can't, Yura," Otabek grimaced as the words left his mouth. He wanted to touch his mate, so badly. Yuri's hand moved back down and pulled on his cock a few times.

"Unhh, Beka," Yuri moaned as his tail wrapped around Otabek's left leg. Yuri took Otabek's fingers out of his mouth and was starting to lead them to his butt when Otabek pulled back. Instead, Otabek pulled Yuri against him a hug. Yuri's tail let go of his leg, alternatively wrapping around Otabek's left arm. Yuri buried his head in between Otabek's neck and shoulder as he reached to stoke himself. Otabek's strong scent of rain was oozing out from him, and Yuuri wanted to drink it all in. Yuri started to mewl again, they started as small, short whimpers, but soon turned to drawn out, loud ones.

"Ah- Beka! I'm gonna cum!" Yuri's lewd cry only made Otabek's dick strain in his pants. Sure enough, a sweet smell filled the room when Otabek felt the warm liquid squirt onto his chest. Otabek smiled, proud that his mate had just cum and nuzzled into Yuri's basil and lemony scent. He could hear Yuri panting. 

"Are you okay Yura?" Otabek asked, rubbing small circles into Yuri's back.

"Mmm", was all he heard as a response. Otabek pulled him in so that they were both on their sides, as they sought a short nap before the next round... Apparently, a short nap for Yuri, was only ten minutes.

"Beka," Yuri moaned rubbing his crotch against Otabek's leg. Otabek opened his eyes, surprised to see Yuri ready again. Yuri purred as he rubbed his forehead's patch against Otabek's chest. 

"Beka, let me touch you," Yuri cried as he placed a gentle kisses along Otabek's collar bone. Otabek hesitantly looked down at his mate as he blinked up at him, one hand against his chest and the other stroking himself.

"Please," Yuri sucked at the nape of his neck, emitting a soft purr from Otabek. The quiet vibration made Yuri's nerves get on edge and he wanted Otabek to do it again. 

"Okay," Otabek allowed and he barred his neck for better access. Yuri jumped at the action, planting his mouth directly beneath Otabek's Adam's apple. He let out another purr, but this one was a lot louder. Yuri left a trail of bites leading up to his jawline. He sucked especially hard right under Otabek's ear and he won an extra noisy moan. 

"Yura," Otabek purred. That was it, that was his second cum. Yuri spurred against his hand as he called out Otabek's name. Otabek looked down at Yuri's dick as he felt him still touching himself. He was still hard. Otabek chuckled at that, feeling delight that his mate could go for another round. Yuri felt so desperate for release. He saw Yuri's tail sway in the air. He wanted to hold it and bite it but, he promised he wouldn't do anything besides hug Yuri. He wrapped Yuri in his arms, both of them still lying on their side. Yuri, though, staying in Otabek's arms, turned so that he was facing out and that his ass was grinding against Otabek's large bulge.

"You feel so big, Beka," Yuri moaned into the pillow. Not seeming ashamed of his vulgar but, well appreciated movements. Yuri's tail then came up, swishing the tip in Otabek's face. Otabek's scent clearly marking the fur. 

"You smell so good, Yura," Otabek breathed in Yuri's scent making Yuri grind harder onto him. His tail kept swaying at the same pace that he was grinding and touching himself. Otabek felt as though his dick was about to burst out of his pants with how gorgeous Yuri looked. He hugged him tighter, feeling as his tail moved from his face to his neck. 

"Beka-ahh, fuck," Yuri bit onto the pillow as his pace increased. Otabek nudged behind his ear and purred as the fresh scent of basil overwhelmed him. Otabek's purr only spurred Yuri on though. 

"Unnhh," Yuri bit his lip from getting too loud.

"Moan for me Yuri," Otabek whispered into his ear, letting his lips brush against the shell. 

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Yuri cried, reaching an arm up as he pulled Otabek's head in closer, letting his hand stutter on his dick as he came. 

Yuri relaxed into the bed, letting his hand fall from around the back of Otabek's neck. He pressed the lightest kiss on Yuri's shoulder, waiting until he was sure his mate was asleep before getting the washrags and water from outside the door. He cleaned Yuri off, wiping his stomach and his head in an attempt to cool him off. He quickly got himself off in the closet, and cleaned himself off too. Then he got back into bed with Yuri, glad that they could both get some sleep.


	4. Damn Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek get to know each other better, both physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more smut and fluff. Sorry if it seems redundant, but I promise that there is character development! Thank you for those who've read up until know, and to those who left kudos! Please let me know what you think!

"Yura," he heard someone call. Yura? He remembered that only Otabek used that name, but he doesn't remember when. He heard a soft chuckle, and then he felt something touch his cheek. 

"Yura, come on. It's time to eat," he heard Otabek's voice but he was having trouble opening his eyes. He felt a hand run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mmmm," Yuri moaned out, involuntarily. The hand stopped moving. No!

"Keep goin'," Yuri demanded, well as demanding as he could when half of his face was hiding in a pillow, that Otabek kept giving him a massage.

"How about this, I'll give you a better massage if you come and eat with me?" Otabek tested, he wanted Yuri to sleep, but he also needed to eat. He smiled when the lump of Yuri started to sit up. He was utterly amazed how Yuri could still look so beautiful, only just waking up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Beka," Yuri froze instantly. Why did he just call Otabek, Beka?! "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that."

Otabek smirked, "It's fine. You were actually calling me that last night." Yuri instantly faced palmed. Oh, God, last night. What did Otabek see him do? He couldn't imagine it to be anything good. Yuri looked to Otabek's neck and saw purple marks. Did he make those?! He immediately looked to see if he had any on his own chest.

"Don't worry, Yura. Everything went according to plan," well as planned as it could've been. Yuri realized that he had a shirt on, and that he was clean so that meant something, right? The rest of his body was covered by a blanket and Yuri was too embarrassed to check if he had anything on under there. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, something about this felt so domestic- waking up next to his mate, him calling Yuri, Yura. Yuri was kind of scared. What was going to happen after his heat? Were they just going to forget that this happened? And the fact that they were _mates_ made it all the worse, because one you meet your mate, you can barely live without them. Yuri didn't know what was going to happen after his heat but he wanted to take advantage of what they had now. Yuri looked up at Otabek. 

"I didn't shift, did I?" he wondered. He felt, though, that if he did, he would've woken up completely naked. 

"No, you stayed right here," Otabek patted the bed, "I'm not sure how your first day went but I think that last night wasn't too bad. At least today, you will have more control."

Yuri didn't remember last night much, just bits and pieces and still, it all seemed like a dream to him. 

"Eat this. Someone brought it by this morning," he wasn't sure what the servant's name was but he thanked him for the breakfast. It wasn't anything big- just eggs, yogurt, and orange juice. 

"Thanks," Yuri accepted the food, "Where is yours?" Yuri asked when he noticed that Otabek didn't have a plate. 

"I ate mine a while ago," Yuri felt a bit guilty, what has Otabek been doing since he passed out? Yuri decided that today, he would try and stay awake for as much time as possible. He started to eat his food. 

"King Victor and King Yuuri stopped by this morning. They said that Aisha is starting the salve treatment today," Otabek took hold of Yuri's free hand, "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me."

Yuri was surprised at Otabek's touch. He blushed and nodded under Otabek's gaze. Also, how did Victor and Yuuri always seem to know everything?! Yuri squeezed Otabek's hand back. 

"Really, it's nothing- as long as she is okay," Yuri smiled and quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, before he could say anything more embarrassing, promptly devouring the items on the plates. 

"Massage time!" Yuri exclaimed, wiping the corners of his mouth. Otabek chuckled at how playful Yuri seemed this morning. He lowered the plates to the floor and slid them under the bed, so no one would step on them. He would place it outside the door later. When he turned back to the bed, Yuri was laying face down, the sheets exposing the part of his back that curved into his butt. How was his mate so beautiful?! Otabek swore that he would get a nosebleed by how perfect Yuri was. He crawled across the bed, lifting his left leg to straddle Yuri's thighs. His hips very much aware of the gap between his crotch and Yuri's ass. He took a deep breath and started at Yuri's head, rubbing circles into his golden hair. Occasionally running his fingers through Yuri's soft locks. He made his way down to Yuri's neck, nudging and padding where he felt tense muscles. When his hands made their way to his shoulders, he leaned over Yuri's smooth body and pressed a lingering kiss to his neck. He straightened himself out and continued his massage to Yuri's arms, squeezing his grip and releasing it. Through out the relaxation treatment, Yuri gave small mewls of approval- especially when Otabek's hands found their way to Yuri's lower back. He slowly kneaded the muscles there, making sure anything tense was left soothed under his touch. His hands slowly crept south, pressing out the sides of Yuri's butt, of course, not before pulling the sheet higher. Yuri will admit that Otabek's hands did not feel the same with a blanket between them and his skin, but he was secretly glad that Otabek had done the gesture. Otabek ended the massage with circles on the bottom of Yuri's feet. Yuri felt as though he could fall asleep at any moment.

"You should get paid to do that," Yuri joked as Otabek climbed higher up the bed to lay next to him. Yuri stayed on his stomach, facing away from Otabek and out the window. It was still morning, the sky was a clear blue. 

"I don't know anyone else I'd be willing to do that for," Otabek replied honestly. He faced the ceiling, his hands folded on top of his stomach. Yuri squirmed at that. How could Otabek be so forward? 

"Yuri," Otabek started, "do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What the fuck?!" Yuri said it aloud this time. Otabek felt a pang of rejection.

"I like you, a lot. I know there is still a lot to learn about you but I want to do it. I want to learn more about you, and wake up next to you, and hold you in my arms, and man do I want to tell you how beautiful you are." Otabek paused for a minute.

"I know we are already mates, but that is not something we can choose. I want to choose to be in a relationship with you," Otabek finished, "So do you want to be my boyfriend, or not? If you are worried about your heat, don't be, I'll stay with you, if you want, until you are finished." Yuri stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay," Yuri finally concluded. 

"Wait, really?" Otabek was actually surprised at the response, Yuri answered as if it didn't require any thought. He turned to look at his mate.

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, you just caught me off guard," Yuri smiled as he moved his head to look Otabek in the eyes, "Only on one condition though." Yuri paused for the dramatic effect.

"What is it?" Otabek was seriously willing to sacrifice anything to be with Yuri. 

"Can I get massages more often?" Yuri grinned as he saw a smile break onto Otabek's face. Otabek reached out and pulled Yuri into his body.

"Yes, you can get massages more often," Otabek chuckled into Yuri's basil smelling hair.

All the doubt that Yuri had about a mate had vanished when he settled into Otabek's arms. There was no place that he would find more relaxing.

~~~

After taking a quick nap, the couple decided to take a bath. Yuri and Otabek carried a towel and their clothes with them as they entered the bath room- different from the wash room. Yuri turned over the sign that read "Bath Occupied, Please Come Back Later". They filled the large tub with clean water and lowered themselves into it. 

"It didn't even know that this place had a bath room," Otabek confessed as he stared across the tub to Yuri. The tub was in the shape of a circle with a bench lining the inside. 

"It's really only for staff, but since it is staff working hours, I don't think that anyone will mind," Yuri snickered at the thought of now committing his crimes with a partner. 

Otabek nodded and let himself submerge into the tub, only keeping his head out of the water. Yuri rested his arms on the edge of the tub and let his head hang back as he closed his eyes, when he suddenly felt Otabek's feet knock into his. Otabek's mischievous look was enough motivation to move him from his seat, and into Otabek's lap. He straddled his mate, finally being the one to look down at him. Yuri leaned his forehead in and Otabek met him halfway. They nuzzled into each other's scent and Otabek let his hands settle on Yuri's hips. He was very aware of the small weight of Yuri's body on top of his. 

"Can I?" Otabek asked as he looked up at Yuri. 

"Yes," Yuri responded and instantly shut his eyes.

Otabek tucked a piece of Yuri's hair behind his ear before cupping the side of his face and leaning up to meet Yuri's soft lips in a kiss. And in that moment, Otabek thought that there would never be anything better than kissing his mate. Yuri lifted his hands onto Otabek's shoulder and neck, cradling it. Otabek's lips moved along his in a simple rhythm, letting him take the lead if he wanted to. After a while, they both pulled away. 

"We should get going," Otabek advised. They didn't want to get stuck there if Yuri started his heat again. They both got out and dried off, putting on their robes on. Yuri took special care in drying his tail, careful not to touch it too roughly. Otabek took notice. 

When they got back to the room, Yuri looked out the window to see that the sun was already setting.

"Is your tail okay?" Otabek asked, concerned that maybe last night, something had happened to it. 

"Huh?" Yuri's tail poked out from his robe, he inspected it, "Yeah, it's fine. Why?"

"At the bath room, you barely touched it, so I thought maybe you bruised it," Otabek confessed as he pulled his robe off, leaving his underwear on. He set it on the bed and walked into the closet to find his pack. Yuri stood there, watching his boyfriend's back muscles each tense and relax as he made his way to the closet. 

"Oh, it's just really sensitive," Yuri said, nonchalantly.

Otabek came back with loose pants on, they tightened around the ankles, "Sensitive?" his midnight tail swaying behind him. 

"Yeah," Yuri broke out of his trance and sat on the side of the bed closest to the closet. Otabek walked up to him, parting Yuri's legs so that he could stand between them. He didn't miss the way the robe slid off of his right shoulder, revealing the freckled skin. He cradled the back of Yuri's neck bringing his forehead in closer. Their patches rubbed together. 

"I wanna see you," Yuri whispered. He looked up at Otabek, bringing his hand to caress his cheek. 

"Right now?" Otabek knew what Yuri meant. He meant Otabek's feline form. 

"Yeah," Yuri nodded leaned in to give Otabek a peck on the lips. Otabek stood back, about to pull off his pants and underwear when he saw Yuri look away with a blush. 

"It's okay," he smiled and took off the remaining clothes. He glanced over at Yuri but saw that he was still looking away, he chuckled. He closed his eyes and allowed for his transformation to begin.

When he opened his eyes again, he was on his paws, he could see his black furry muzzle and white whiskers. Otabek turned his neck to see his mate sitting at the bed, mouth hanging open. 

"Beka," Yuri muttered with a red face. He had only seen Yuuri and Victor in their other form. But seeing Otabek like this made him feel hot. It wasn't as hot as last night though, so he didn't think it was enough to mention. A small purr escaped Otabek before he launched himself onto his mate, pushing them both back onto the bed.

"Beka!" Yuri laughed gripping on to Otabek's fur at the unexpected jump. He laid on the bed, his boyfriend strung out above him, and nuzzling into his neck. Ran his fingers through Otabek's soft fur when he suddenly felt a lick in between his neck and shoulder. Yuri brought his hand to the top of Otabek's head and played with his ears, gently pulling and bending them. Otabek purred at the loving gesture and Yuri giggled at the vibrations pulsing through his chest.

"Come back," Yuri whispered into his ear, and instantly he thought that maybe, he should've asked Otabek to get off him first. 

"Wow, that was weird," Yuri blushed as he immediately became aware of his naked partner above him. Otabek's face dropped at the comment and he started to get up from his position over Yuri.

"You don't like me?" he thought that Yuri was talking about him as his panther form. Turning into your feline form is extremely intimate and if Yuri didn't like him like that, then... 

"What?" Yuri looked at Otabek confused, until he realized what his words sounded like, "No! No, that's not what I meant, at all!" Yuri reached for his boyfriend's hands and pulled him back on top of him.

"I just thought it was weird feeling someone change on top of me. I've never felt that before," Yuri blushed but still looked directly into the eyes of his mate, "And the only reason I wanted you to change back was so that I could do this." Yuri pulled Otabek in and kissed him. He draped his arms around his partner's neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. One of Otabek's hands came to grip Yuri's thigh and the other tangled itself in Yuri's hair. Otabek was thrown off guard when he felt a small lick against his lips, promptly, opening his mouth to let Yuri's tongue in. Otabek sucked on it and rubbed his own against it and his heart fluttered when he heard his lover moan. Not wanting it to escalate to anything more, Otabek slowly pulled away, grinning when Yuri whined at the lost contact. He replied with a short peck to Yuri's cheek. 

"We should go to sleep," Otabek knelt on the bed. Yuri glanced at his body, temporarily forgetting that Otabek was naked. When his eyes ventured southward, he had to do a double take. 

"Oh, my God!" Yuri stared, gaping at Otabek's soft penis, "How..."

"What?" Otabek looked down at himself, taking his dick in his hand for further inspection, This made Yuri's face turn red, "What's wrong?" Otabek continued.

"You're fucking _huge_!!" Yuri yelled. This time he did look away, staring at his mate's dick was starting to make him woozy. Otabek chuckled and leaned in to peck Yuri one last time. When they pulled away, Yuri continued, "Now, put that thing away before you hurt someone!" Otabek laughed at his overreaction but stood from the bed to pull on his underwear and pants, before he climbed back into bed. He shuffled under the covers before opening his arms wide for Yuri to enter, and he did. They snuggled into each other before they both fell asleep.

~~~

"Beka... Beka," Otabek opened his eyes to a pawing at the hem of his pants. Yuri was at his side, his robe already discarded somewhere in the room. 

"It started already?" Otabek asked, he looked over to his naked mate. Aside from his hard penis, he seemed a lot more controlled than last night. 

"Yeah," Yuri nodded as he moved to straddle Otabek, locking him in between both of his knees. He placed a hand on Otabek's chest, grinding himself against his mates growing penis. Soft pants left his mouth. His eyes raked Otabek's body, "Touch me, Beka." Yuri grabbed his hand and placed it on his waist. Otabek broke out of his lover's hypnotizing trance and pulled him down for a kiss. He still could only hug Yuri- just because they were boyfriends, didn't mean that he could do whatever he wanted. This was what they agreed upon and Otabek was going to respect it. 

Yuri stuck his tongue into Otabek's mouth, letting it explore the hot cavern. He kept one hand on his dick, jerking himself off, while reached down to palm at Otabek's crotch. He beamed into the kiss when his action elicited a moan. In a flash, Otabek rolled them over in an attempt to control the situation. He knew Yuri said that touching him would help, but he also wanted Yuri to be more 'himself' when he did it. He steadied himself on one hand as he continued to kiss Yuri. With his other, he pulled the palming hand up to his mouth, parted from the kiss, and slid in the middle finger into his mouth. He kept his eyes trained on Yuri as he twisted his tongue around the finger, sucking hard on the tip before taking it in, all the way to the knuckle. 

"Ah, fuck, Beka," Yuri stuttered at the action, tightening his grip on his swollen cock, steadily increasing his pace. After a hard suck, Otabek let go of Yuri's hand and focused on his lips, entering into another passionate kiss. 

"Mmmm" Yuri moaned as Otabek bit his lip, pulling on the sensitive skin. Otabek looked between their bodies, at Yuri's red cock.

"You gonna cum for me, Yura?" Otabek whispered into his ear. 

Yuri bit his lip before responding, "Mmhmm, I'm gonna cum." Yuri pulled Otabek in for the final kiss before he felt the warmness in his stomach shoot down to the tip of his toes. And soon enough, white silk was spurting out onto his stomach. Otabek noticed that he finally climaxed but Yuri still had him in a tight hold. 

"Yura," Otabek said between kisses. Yuri finally pulled back and looked up at him, his face fully flushed in an unrelenting heat. Damn Otabek and the fact that he had to see him all unraveled like that!

Otabek sat back on his ankles and noticed that Yuri was soft now and he didn't have to go for back-to-back rounds, "Do you feel better?" he asked, unfortunately he was still rock hard.

"Yeah," Yuri brought his arm up to cover his face. Otabek wished he could save a picture of that moment forever. His mate wearing a blush from the bridge of his nose to his neck, completely naked with cum from their erotic actions splayed on his smooth stomach. Yuri seemed to be out of his 'heat haze' now. 

"Yura," Otabek crawled back up to him and nuzzled into Yuri's cheek, "You look so beautiful."

Yuri's blushed darkened, "Don't say stupid things," but his heart stuttered anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this took, there was just a lot going on and yeah, BUT here it is!! Thank you for reading!!


	5. Damn Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri progress with the heat but an important question came up. Also, something happens while Yuri is not in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez guys, so sorry for the super late post, I just moved back home and then I ended up moving AGAIN so this update was pushed back. Also I will be trying to update this once a week, probably Saturday or Sunday (starting next weekend).Thank you SO much for those who commented! I'm happy to know that you think this book is interesting, and like it! I try very hard to keep it going.. I have a tendency to "forget" about projects that I start, so seeing that you like it is pushing me to post! So thank you!! Also thank you to those who've left kudos and bookmarked the story! Enjoy!

Both Otabek and Yuri were startled awake by a knock on the door. Otabek sat up and patted Yuri's back to go back to bed as he would get it. A quick glance out the window would tell him that it was probably late morning. He shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Otabek!" Yuri groaned at Victor's chirpy voice so early in his day. Otabek did a small nod and felt slightly embarrassed that he was only wearing his pants in the presence of the kings.

"King Yuuri, King Victor," he looked at both of them.

"We just wanted to stop by to give you an update on your sister. She is healing very well, her patch may even be healed by the end of this week!" Yuuri grinned wrapping his arm around Victor's waist. It was true, they wanted to let Otabek know about his sister but they also wanted to make sure that everything was going alright between Yuri and his mate.It wasn't uncommon that a mate would loose all sense and abuse the other when in heat. Everything seemed sensible enough though, so Yuuri and Victor both sighed in relief. 

"That's great, thank you!" Otabek smiled and thanked them for the information. They nodded and with a goodbye, turned to leave the boys. Otabek noticed a tray of food pushed to the side of the door and he brought it inside and replaced it with the empty dishes. 

When Yuri finally heard the door shut he called Otabek over, "Beka, come back to bed." Otabek sighed with a smile on his face. He didn't think he could get tired of hearing that. He placed the tray of food at the foot of the bed and sat next to Yuri's resting form. His hand going over to caress his cheek, brushing hair out of his face. Yuri looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Are you hungry, Yura?" Otabek questioned, still combing his hands through his partner's hair. Yuri closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Almost as if he was literally breathing in the moment before he had to let it pass. A small nod was enough to make Otabek bend over and pull the tray closer to them. Yuri pulled himself up and sat Indian style, facing Otabek. He made sure the blanket was situated securely wrapped around him, before he looked at what was on the tray- two small bowls of fruit, scones, eggs, and tea. Yuri went for his fruit first, while Otabek went for the eggs. Yuri paused in his eating as he realized something.

"We are eating breakfast together," he said quietly, looking at Otabek. Otabek stopped too and raised his eyebrows.

"We are," a smile broke out on Otabek's face and his hand reached out to rub circles on Yuri's covered knee. They both continued eating. 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Otabek broke the silence as he saw Yuri eye the scones. They looked like blueberry ones. He glanced to Otabek's warm gaze, he face coloring a light pink.

"Yeah, most of it," deciding to change the topic Yuri inquired, "So what did those old geezers want?"

Otabek chuckled at the harmless insult and relayed the news, "Aisha is getting a lot better. Her patch may be healed by the end of the week," Yuri noticed that Otabek couldn't keep the smile from his eyes, it was contagious.

"Oh, that's good news!" he braked for a moment, wondering if it would be okay to ask, "How did she get those scratches anyway?" Immediately the smile fell from Otabek's face, and immediately, Yuri regretted asking.

"Well... we were both in some... controversial business. You see, I used to work at a delivery service and some angry towns people came to our home, looking for me," Otabek swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment. Instantly, Yuri rested his hand above the one Otabek had on his knee. He rubbed small circles.

"I was out on a delivery so they decided to take it out on her. We escaped as soon as I got home and saw what happened. I wanted to find them, for what they did, but my mother convinced me not to," Otabek opened his eyes, searching Yuri's for any form of judgement. There was none.

"That kingdom is full of hate and torment. My family and I are grateful to have found a home here, with you," Otabek finished softly. Yuri wanted to ask what kind of business but it obviously hurt Otabek to talk about it. He didn't want to push him, but he would be here if he wanted to talk about it. Yuri pushed the tray out of the way and crawled into Otabek's lap, at this point, not caring if his limp dick was out in the open. He straddled his mate and brought their foreheads together- wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck. He leaned in and kissed Otabek's patch, watching as Otabek closed his eyes and exhaled. Yuri moved from his patch to his eye lid, to his nose, to his cheek, and finally to Otabek's lips. It was a soft and simple kiss, yet Yuri managed to put in everything he felt into it. Otabek placed his hands at Yuri's waist, slowly moving them up and down his sides.

"Yura," Otabek sighed as he pulled Yuri into a hug. When he released, Yuri still clung onto him- he was nervous to back away as his penis was still very much uncovered. Otabek glanced towards the tray of half eaten food. 

"Are you still hungry?" Otabek asked, reaching for a scone and passing it to Yuri. Yuri smiled and took it, but blushed. He didn't want to get crumbs everywhere.

"Close your eyes," Yuri mumbled into Otabek's neck. With a chuckle, Otabek did as he was told as he felt Yuri lift off him and sit in his original spot. After Yuri was covered, he gave the okay for Otabek to open his eyes. Yuri blushed as he finished his scone and Otabek drank his tea.

~~~

After their breakfast, Yuri was able to put on his pants, not bothering with his shirt. 

"Beka," Yuri called. Otabek was in the closet retrieving more wash rags for that night. He hummed in response.

"Yuuri said that I should be in full control tonight," Yuri stood at the closet door.

"Oh, yeah? ...Are you-" Otabek was cut off.

"No," Yuri interrupted, knowing that Otabek was about to ask if he was in a heat haze now. Otabek turned from the pile on the shelf, looking over to Yuri.

"Okay," he waited for his partner to talk. Yuri suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

"I want us to go further," he got it out fast, like a band aid, breathing out at the relief of finally saying it.

"Further?" Otabek questioned. How much further was further?

"Yeah..." Yuri let his right arm come up to his left shoulder, slightly covering his bare chest. 

"I want you to touch me," Otabek placed the rags back on the shelves at that. He stood up straight and walked towards his lover, whose confession made it hard not to touch him. Yuri took a deep breath as his boyfriend approached. Damn his confidence for making him so bold!

"How do you want me to touch you?" Otabek backed Yuri against the bed, so much that his knees were slightly bent. Yuri sat down, pushing himself farther up the bed, blushing as Otabek followed. Yuri grabbed his hand bringing it up to place it on his chest. Otabek's hand felt rough and calloused, but the warmth that was emitted from them made Yuri want to be at the mercy of them. His hand smoothed over the skin, slowly coming down to Yuri's nipple. A small nudge had it perking up, ready to be touched.

"Yura... Are you sure?" Otabek took his eyes off his partner's chest, looking into Yuri's eyes.

The question made Yuri's confidence quiver. He wanted Otabek to touch him, that was for sure, but he wondered if Otabek wanted to touch _him_. 

"Do you not want to?" Yuri's voice came out small, almost scared as to what the answer would be.

Otabek's head tilted in the slightest, but the movement was cut off by him leaning in to kiss Yuri as passionately as Yuri had kissed him that morning. "Yura, that isn't even a question. Of course I want to touch you... but you don't have to do this. Just being next to you makes me happy," Otabek reassured honestly. He didn't want Yuri to think that he needed to do this just because Otabek hadn't gotten off while Yuri was in heat. 

A blush colored Yuri's face, "I want this." Yuri brought Otabek's hand to his chest again, "But not all the way yet, okay?"

"Okay," Otabek agreed. He dipped down again, bringing his lips to Yuri's. The momentum spurred on. Otabek brought two fingers around the hardened nub, gently pinching before rolling it. A small whimper was pushed into the kiss as Yuri allowed Otabek's tongue in. They kept the pace slow as Otabek's hand moved to give the awaiting nipple attention.

Otabek pulled away reluctantly but quickly moved to coddle Yuri's neck with his patch. His mouth followed soon after. He left a trail of kisses that led to Yuri's right nipple. His tongue darted out, ghostly encircling the pink area before flicking the bud. A cry came from Yuri, one of his hands finding comfort on the back of Otabek's neck. The other, pulsing on Otabek's strong bicep. Otabek glanced up at the creeping redness on Yuri's chest as he took the bud into his mouth sucking sharply.

"Unh, Beka," Yuri gasped, surprised at the sudden roughness, but loving it all the same. Otabek pecked the assaulted skin before pulling up to enter in a short kiss. He pushed himself back and continued the trail from Yuri's chest, to the band of his pants. He looked up at his partner in permission. He got a small nod in response.

"You can stop me at anytime," Otabek mentioned before he dipped his fingers into Yuri's pants, tugging them down and off Yuri's ankles. Small lip touches followed the path of the discarded clothes.

"Beka," Yuri whined at the fact that the spot he wanted touched was being ignored. Otabek emitted a soft chuckle as he leaned forward. Yuri spread his legs out further so that his mate would have easier access. Otabek took the invite, sucking a patch between Yuri's thigh and his cock.

The already hardened member twitched at Otabek's closeness. Yuri sucked in a breath as Otabek's hand gripped around him, it's leaking thoroughly lubricated the red muscle. Otabek brought his face to the head, licking a strip across the slit. Yuri's breath quivered, a soft mewl escaping his lips. Otabek gazed up at his boyfriend, his eyes clearly showing anticipation and need. Otabek was willing to satisfy, as he encased the tip in his hot and wet mouth.

"Ahh, yeah Beka," Yuri's hand tangled into Otabek's hair as his partner dipped down to bury him in his mouth. Otabek came up with a gentle suck, letting his tongue caress the underside of Yuri's dick. He tightened his mouth around the head and came off with a wet smack. He held Yuri's member in one hand, steading it as he licked up from the base to the tip, keeping his eyes locked on Yuri's. A pant escaped him at the lewd display of his mate 'cleaning' his penis.

Otabek took him in again, humming against the head. "Unahhhh, fuck Beka," Yuri moaned, letting his eyes close at the sudden vibrations, as he tugged Otabek's hair. Otabek let his head drop and come back up in a hard tug, feeling Yuri's hand tense and relax in his hair. Otabek repeated this action a couple more times before pulling off completely. Yuri leaned up on his elbows, but was pushed back down as Otabek leaned over him. He kept one hand on the bed, keeping him stable as his other hand went to reach for Yuri's cock. he pulled it roughly before entering a steady pace.

"Shit," Yuri moaned looking between them at his member, engulfed by Otabek's big hand. He brought his eyes back to Otabek who was already staring at him, a small blush covered his cheeks. "You're so hot," he mumbled before pulling him into a crushing kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Wait," Yuri gasped, "Oh, fuck. Fuck Beka, I'm gonna cum," Yuri pulled away from the kiss, burying his face into the crook of Otabek's neck. He gently nipped at the area, feeling the familiar warmth cuddle his stomach.

"Yeah? Cum for me baby," Otabek grazed his lips against Yuri's ear. The action alone causing Yuri to tense as his member stuttered in Otabek's warm hand. 

"AHHhh! Beka! I'm cumming," Yuri released into Otabek's hand and onto his chest, panting from the intense orgasm. He let his arms fall from his mate. Otabek quickly looked between them before grinning at Yuri.

"What?" Yuri asked, still slightly catching his breath.

"Those towels would've come in handy at a time like this," he chuckled at the annoyed glare Yuri gave him. "No matter, we can't let something like this go to waste," Otabek fake-sighed before scooting down to Yuri's stomach, licking up the spilled fluids. Otabek saw Yuri's stomach cave in a quiet gasp before he felt hands pushing him away. Yuri forced him onto his back, settling in-between Otabek's clad legs. He erection still painfully obvious.

"Your turn," Yuri smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the rest but WHO'S READY FOR SOME OTABEK D IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
